And the baby talks
by Darkening-Wings
Summary: they can't get more OOC: Cecil is buying Blitzball tickets, Firion spends time angsting, and the two Gods do the baby talk. T for language.


_Title: And the baby talks_  
_Author: Darkening-wings  
Rating: T for language_  
_Summary: they can't get more OOC: Cecil is buying Blitzball tickets, Firion spends time angsting, and the two Gods do the baby talk._

_A/N: yes I know I'm stupid for even writing this, but I was so bored! No beta reader around, so bear with me. Title is lame._

_

* * *

_

**29. Happiness**

"Bullshit."

"Mind your language, Light."

The Warrior didn't look up from the ticket he held in his two, trembling hands.

"Do you mean that you actually bought the VIP seats for the blitzball game tonight?" Light turned the thin piece of paper, his face radiating with some uncommon feeling. "I say that is utter bullshit."

Cecil only smiled and watched the warrior nibble the corner of his ticket, as if to check that it was real and not fake. And once he met Cecil's gaze again, he looked so innocent that the shifter couldn't do much more than hide his smile.

"But," the Warrior of Light stepped forward. "_How_? The game sold out weeks ago! How did you get the seats? And why would you spend money on me, anyway?"

'_Because you don't have any memories of what you liked to do before the war, because you get obsessed with everything new we've shown you, because I really hate to see you sad...'_ Cecil shook his head and patted the leader on the shoulder.

"I did some convincing," he smiled.

Light nodded and his eyes travelled back to the ticket, a small, almost embarrassed smile softened the stern lines in his face.

"Thank you."

* * *

**80. Words**

"_Love_" He whispers it, and to his dismay his voice quivers as the letters passes his lips.

'_It's only a word, it can't kill me.'_

Though Firion knows that, that one word makes his whole frame cringe as it drags memories, which are better off left alone, out into the light.

But he's still standing there, next to_ someone's_ door, holding a bouquet of red roses, and he's so scared he suspects he'll shit himself if the door opens.

'_I can always say it's a late birthday gift, or a Valentines gift I forgot in my locker, or something I consider giving to the _hottest being on two legs_,'_ Firion's shoulders slumped and he heaved a deep sigh. _'I really am a lost cause.'_

Then again, both Tidus and Cecil had encouraged him to tell the subject of his dreams about his feelings...

'_... I...'_ he took a deep breath and straightened up, _'I can't disappoint them!'_

He measured up the door, and then reached forward to the bell.

_**[Ding-dang-dong-dang~]**_

'_O-okay, we've gone this far. Pull back your arm.' _Footsteps could be heard from inside the door._ 'Oh no. No, no, no. I'm not ready for this. I can't do this. I should leave, I should hide, I should pull back my fucking arm...'_

"Firion?"

'_Congratulations dumbfuck, now you've done it.'_ "Er, yeah? Haha, ha, good morning!"

The Warrior of Light blinked and tilted his head. "It's almost four o'clock in the afternoon, Firion."

"True."

"You can take down your arm."

"Okay."

"... Take down your arm, Firion."

He lowered his arm and tried to ignore the casual outfit Light wore. _'Tight black shirt is no good. No, don't look at it, don't look-'_

"Is there something on my shirt?"

"N... No."

"Right," the warrior folded his arms across his chest. "So what are you doing here?"

"... Nothing, really." _'AW, CRAP.'_

"Ah-a..." Light smiled and stepped out of the doorway, gesturing for the other to step inside. The leader glanced to the roses. "Would you like to come in for some coffee?"

'_Oh, if you only knew how much I _hate _your coffee.'_

"I'd _love _to."

* * *

**36. Precious Treasure**

The baby looked around with innocent blue eyes; it reached up with one chubby hand as golden strands of hair fluttered across its vision.

Cosmos smiled down upon it, her face radiating with happiness, and Chaos clasped his (four) hands together and cooed at the sight of the tubby newborn.

However, Garland stared at the silver-haired, laughing baby with badly hid jealousy.

"So how is itty-bitty cutie Light today?" the child laughed and grabbed one of the reddish-brown fingers that reached down to him. "I see mama Cosmos got you some new jammies, and aren't they the most_ awesome, pwetty things aroound_!"

The most endearing session of baby talk was set of as the God rubbed his face against the belly hiding beneath the light-blue pajamas, which only made the baby erupt into squeals and gurgles.

"By the Gods," Garland covered his eyes with his right hand. "It's nothing but a child."

"Shut up, kid, or you won't get any supper tonight."

Cosmos slapped the God of Discord on the back of his head and hushed at Garland, who only snorted and turned around.

"Please stay, he's very curious about you. Can't you hold him?"

"Yeah, hear that Kid? Ow!"

"Tell you what, I'm not going to stay, and I will certainly not hold it."

Cosmos sighed, disappointed. "Okay," she lifted the baby to eye-height, "Garly's going to go bye-bye now, do you think we should wave him off?"

She set the baby on her lap and lifted its small, chubby arm. "Byebye, Garland!"

He had barely taken a step towards the door when the baby burst out into a fit of tears.

Years later, the Nemesis would recall that particular moment and laugh in the face of the Warrior of Light.


End file.
